Modern Warfare 2 Psi Mu Omega (ψμΩ)
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A series of special XQ/MW2 cross stories in various dimension systems, where various XQ agents, mainly ZK3 and Hollie on the combat side and Jet on getaway duty in the XKRS craft Solaris GT, assist the MW2 characters on different MW2 campaign levels. Rated M for typical Call of Duty series action.
1. Red Zone

**Me: Hey, everybody. KhaosOmega here with a special Modern Warfare 2 campaign combination saga. This story system follows certain MW2 campaign levels in various different dimension systems, with several assists by various XQ agents, the most notable being Jet, his older sister Hollie, and the ZK3 trio (Jet using his **_**Solaris GT**_** XKRS craft, notable for one instance of a Halo 3: ODST replay via an EMP induced by a Slipspace jump, and the other four due to their Solid Transparency technique and XQ Project Xaia90 weapons). Before we get started, however, here's Sergeant Foley with the disclaimer.**

**Sgt. Foley: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references, except for certain characters and the **_**Solaris GT**_**, plus the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, belong to their respective owners. The exceptions belong to Khaos.**

**Cpl. Dunn: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Team Player, KTM System**

"Get up, Private Allen. Rangers lead the way. MOVE!" General Shepherd yelled at Private First Class Joseph Allen, pulling him up out of whatever bunker the less-experienced soldier had positioned himself in. Approaching the front line wielding his M4A1, equipped with a grenade launcher, the M203, Allen proceeded to duck in and out of cover trying to eliminate OpFor soldiers wielding RPG-7s to keep them from destroying the M104 Wolverine laying a bridge, before aiming at the opposite end of the destroyed bridge codename 'Bigfoot' was laying the replacement on. All of a sudden the OpFor soldiers started to retreat.

"They're retreating! Keep hitting them!" Sgt. Foley yelled. At that moment a girl with ankle-length wine red hair containing a number of pink highlights appeared, wielding akimbo wine red-colored P90s - the ZKP90A, a result of XQ Project Xaia90, exclusive to Anise Azeat. After she neutralized a number of OpFor soldiers, a number of Humvees appeared on the scene. Several Rangers climbed into them, Allen into the one codenamed 'Cruncher' and manning its M134 minigun, while Anise begins to hover under her own power via ki manipulation and points a finger at a white building, twelve stories high, which becomes encased in wine red light. The next move, aiming her outstretched arm into a right angle position with her index and middle fingers pointing up, unleashed a pillar of energy that decimated the building.

"HOLY KUMQAAT!" one Ranger randomly yelled.

"Did anyone get a power level reading on that?" another one asked.

"Well, that saved potential RPG fire on Devil 1-1's F15s." Foley said.

"Power level identified. Nine million sixty thousand fourteen XZ scale." Sergeant Deion Cho said.

"OVER NINE MILLION?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" yelled a random Ranger.

"Are you sure Sergeant? Is that what it identified the power level exuded by the energy beam or was that where it got to before it came down with a bad case of explosions?" another Ranger asked.

"Identification point. Device indicated way less than one percent of her power was used."

"How strong is that redhead anyway?" Private Gavin Bell asked to no one in particular, but Anise heard him."

"XZ scale, power level at four hundred trillion seventeen thousand. DBZ scale, fourteen quadrillion four hundred trillion six hundred twelve thousand. As for that energy beam, DBZ scale power level of three hundred twenty-six million one hundred sixty thousand five hundred and four. In terms of the percentage of my power put behind that energy beam, you're looking at a 2.265 times 10 to the negative eighth power percent."

"DANG, nine million sixty thousand fourteen would normally use about maybe a millionth of a percent for an XZ Series Saiyan at stage eleven. What stage are you?"

"Seventeen. Known as the Epsilon Saiyan form. Second to obtain the form, after Naja did so before becoming part of XQ as the last of four ascents in a span of twenty minutes. Her ascent was fueled by rage. Mine i gained by training vigorously."

"I can understand it took a lot of training, what with a fifteen digit XZ power level and all. Anyway, we're moving out." Foley yelled to the other Rangers after talking to Anise. With that, the various Humvees and other vehicles started to roll off into the OpFor-controlled city on the other side of the bridge.

"Keep your eyes open for any civilians. Don't want to hit one on accident. As for militiamen, only fire if they shoot first." Foley said.

"Do you see anything?" one Ranger asked.

"I got nothing. This place is dead." Corporal Dunn said. After a little bit of driving slowly, three people were sighted on a balcony right in front of them. Hunter 2-3 said they were probable militiamen, but they were unarmed, which Dunn said was for scouting purposes. Then several sniper rounds hit the Humvees.

"SPIN 'EM UP!" Sgt. Cho yelled, prompting the M134s to unload on militiamen in the area. Eventually, Allen's Humvee is hit by an RPG round, destroying it but not killing anyone inside it. Hunter 2-3 found themselves pinned in a school in the area, while Hunter 2-1, Foley's unit, was in a different building. Anise, meanwhile, wielding her akimbo ZKP90As and with her Solid Transparency technique online, was already working on assisting the trapped unit. Her Xaia90-designed weapons' infinite ammo capabilities were really allowing her to unload rounds into hordes of OpFor soldiers and not worry about reloading at any time. Eventually Hunter 2-1 reaches the endpoint where General Shepherd is waiting for them. Allen is reassigned to the C.I.A. for an undercover op concerning Vladimir Makarov, while everyone else returns to the U.S. in northeastern Virginia (setting up for a Russian invasion when Allen is compromised and killed by Makarov during his undercover op). As for Anise, she teleported herself out, into a different dimension system's take on that dimension, in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Me: And there's chapter one. Anise, using a Xaia90 creation and her Solid Transparency technique, assists the Rangers big time in eliminating the OpFor presence in a desert town after setting a temporary bridge. Next time, Anise assists the VRS system task Force 141 in Brazil during the immediate aftermath of the crisis in Russia due to Makarov. Until then, everyone, KhaosOmega out.**


	2. Rio de Janeiro

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. With the exception of the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, plus the XKRS **_**Solaris GT**_**, all references belong to their respective owners. The exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Rio de Janeiro, VRS System**

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." General Shepherd was heard saying to Task Force 141 members John MacTavish and Simon 'Ghost' Riley, talking about how Makarov, during an attack in Russia, became aware of an undercover American in his group, Private First Class Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin). By leaving Allen's body behind, the world thought that the terrorist attack on Russia's Zakhaev International Airport was supported by the U.S., though the other Task Force 141 members knew it was Makarov's op.

"We're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof." MacTavish said, stating the key point in their knowledge of the terrorist attack in Moscow being of Makarov's creation (Yuri had tried to stop it, but an earlier wound by Makarov prevented him from being very effective, especially due to two guys wielding M240s). Shepherd was scanning the shell casing from the bullet that Makarov killed Allen with, finding a match that indicated a Brazilian origin.

"Follow the shell." As part of the scan of a favela in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the picture of arms dealer Alejandro Rojas, also known as Alex the Red, appeared, indicating he supplied the assault. The group would eventually make it into the second largest Brazilian city, trying to find the assistant of the arms dealer. By disguising themselves in civilian cars, three TF141 soldiers (MacTavish, Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, and a guy codenamed 'Driver') followed a white van carrying three local militiamen trying to find the same guy. Upon finding him, with a stealthy appearance by a girl with very long wine red hair containing a number of pink highlights undetected by both the militiamen and the assistant of Rojas (Roach managed to see the light emitting from her appearance from his crouched position in the car), the militiamen were suddenly killed by Rojas' assistant (one of which got Mozambiqued). Roach's decision to assume his crouched position turned out to be a good thing, as the right hand man of Alejandro Rojas then fired at the civilian vehicle behind the van, killing 'Driver'. This caused Roach and MacTavish to exit the vehicle, wielding their weapons (Roach had an ACR) and chase the assistant of the arms dealer, with Anise, now having spawned her Xaia90-designed TAR-21 model and a pair of Desert Eagles from the same XQ Project, joining in. In actuality there were five TF141 members, as nearby were Ghost and a duo known solely as Meat and Royce. Rojas' assistant would open fire a a group of civilians, causing general chaos at the crossroads area the shots were fired in. Then the guy ran into an alleyway, but before Roach could aim a shot at the assistant's leg, Anise suddenly appeared right in front of the guy, driving her right shoulder (with her TAR-21R5 in her left hand) into the guy's midriff, ending the chase. Anise would then quickly land a Stunning Spell on Rojas' assistant, making the setting up for Ghost torturing him easier as being knocked out removed the odds of another fight in the process.

"Nice weapons. Never seen those varieties before." Royce said to Anise, looking at her Xaia90 weapons. Meat, meanwhile, was staring at her body, and for Anise that usually happened a lot, considering just how beautiful she was. XQ's Amethyst Angel, though appearing to be only eighteen, was actually twenty-eight, with the age eighteen appearance due to an Age Freeze option picked up by her and two teammates in the CLK system, dealing with a trio claiming to be the successors of Team Vexus, a GX-based group (the successors were based in the GD system, while Anise was an OZ native). In her hair were two hair ribbons, one on each side, in front of a flower-embroidered hairband identical to that of XQ teammate Kaelynne Sakuraba, and a pair of bulbous hair clips behind that. She also had three pairs of hanging earrings in her ears, and her sparkly azure eyes were surrounded by some violet silver eyeshadow. As for her outfit, it consisted of a wine red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff that those who didn't know what it truly was mistook it for a strapless sports bra, a cyan-ringed yellow miniskirt with fuschia accents, a pair of white thigh high socks, and a pair of wine red sandals that looked like they were the same design as those the OZ counterpart of another XQ teammate, Jasmine Bray, had on during what was considered as 'Generation II' of the Pokemon franchise (which they actually were, and the fact they kept Anise at her usual five-foot-eight height put only three inches of room between the bottom part of her ankle-length wine red hair and the ground). The weapons she was equipped with, the TAR-21R5 and akimbo Desert Eagle A07s, had a number of wine red streaks on them, as well as the XQ Project Xaia90 logo.

"Thanks. Both created by XQ Project Xaia90. Basically a series of variants concerning known weapons, with the variants exclusive to certain XQ agents, depending on their codenames. The two i've got only i can access. The akimbo pistols are my personal Desert Eagle variant, codename A07 for similarity with my XRS callsign, while the assault rifle is that of the TAR-21, the R5 codename as a reference to my home dimension. Also, someone might want to smack Meat a good one, my Psychic powers have been indicating he's been staring at me. Happens to me all the time, though, considering my amazing beauty."

SMACK!

"SIMON!"

"What, she said to do it as you were staring at her like you wanted to do something of that nature with her. And besides, if the XQ captain caught you looking you wouldn't see the end of the pummeling he'd be giving you for looking at his girlfriend like that."

'_Why is it everyone assumes that i'm Jet's girlfriend? Sure, he was the one who made me an XQ agent in the first place, as well as giving me my first experience concerning the way Meat was looking at me on my terms, as Jade was raped a few times due to Alpha and Rochelle almost met the same fate._' Anise thought to herself, thankful Rochelle, her elder blonde teammate of XQ's ultimate trio, ZK3, couldn't get past her Psychic defense to overhear the following thought, where the redhead said to herself that she did have feelings for the predominantly black-haired XQ captain (the predominantly part being due to how Jet got his name, a trio of green spikes in the back of his hair vertically aligned similar to the Mobian of the same name), though simultaneously cursing mentally at her inability to discover the same between Rochelle and Jet's brother Storm, due to the fact Rochelle was also Psychic.

"Hey, we're not gonna get Rojas if we keep standing here."

"Good point, miss. Roach, go alongside the girl, Meat, and Royce and check out the favela for any sign of Rojas, that's where this guy was headed." MacTavish said to the lower-ranked soldier (MacTavish was a captain, while Roach was a sergeant).

"And keep Meat in check while you're at it; you don't want his staring at her interfering with the mission." Ghost added. At this point the group of four proceeded to head towards the favela, crowded with civilians. Before they got too close, Anise stopped them, before making the civvies scatter all over the place with an energy beam shot skyward.

"Let's go!" And the fight was on. Militiamen were firing at the trio of Task Force 141 soldiers and Anise from all directions, with the four firing back. Anise had the benefit of Xaia90 weapons having infinite ammo without needing to reload, plus with her Solid Transparency technique online she could be as wide open for the enemies as she wanted and not take any damage whatsoever. Meat was another story.

"Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!" Royce yelled as one member of the Brazilian militia killed the MP5K-wielding Task Force 141 member, promptly killed by a shot from Roach (the militiaman, not Royce). As what was now three members continued to go for Rojas, Roach took a shot to the foot but was able to continue. After a bunch of firefights through the favela Anise spotted Rojas and had to have Royce elbow Roach in the gut, as MacTavish needed Rojas alive and unharmed.

Near the end of the chase for Rojas...

"Ghost, i'm going far right!" MacTavish said on the radio.

"Roger that!" Ghost replied, then yelling "He's gonna get away!"

"No he's not." MacTavish said before tackling Rojas off the floor of the building the two had been on and onto the roof of a nearby parked car.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We got the package, i repeat, we have got the package." the Scottish Task Force 141 soldier said on the radio to an unknown person. Ghost was on his radio trying to contact Command.

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to follow." Nothing in response. "Bollocks. The skies are clear. Send the chopper now." Still no response.

"I take it Makarov was on to Allen being undercover." Anise said. MacTavish nodded. "As for possibly getting out of here, i might know someone who can bypass a Brazilian airspace lockdown."

"Really? Who?" Roach asked. Anise then brought her left wrist, where an XQ communicator was placed, and began transmitting a message to a different Command.

"XRS Command, this is Angel Seven. Location is the VRS system, Call of Duty dimension, Rio de Janeiro. Send the nearest carrier to my position. Use the portal system to get in; there's a Brazilian airspace lockdown in effect and the portal will bypass that."

"Roger that, Angel Seven, sending the _Solaris GT_ now. XRS Command, out."

"Okay,everyone, let's move! We've got almost two hundred militiamen closing in on us. We're gonna have to fight to the LZ."

"Right." With that, the escape brawl was on. They eventually reach a market, but Rocket and Chemo were down. Three other soldiers, randomly named, also fell, leaving the group as Anise, MacTavish, Ghost, Roach, Royce (still alive), and two randomly named units, Doc and Neon. During the battle in the market, Doc was killed (via Roach accidentally hitting him in the head as he downed the militiaman firing at Ghost somewhere to Doc's left) and, instead of another random guy, Hollie 'Brazelica' Brazie, callsign 'Rainbow One', entered, wielding dual Xaia90 TMPs. Then they reached a point in the area where the XKRS craft flew into the line of sight of the Task Force.

"Angel Seven, this is the _Solaris GT_, what's your status, over?"

"We're almost there. ETA 20 seconds. Be ready for immediate dustoff."

"Roger that. Khaos Defense System ready for any militia doofs trying to prevent that. Also, i see Rainbow One caught up to ya."

"Yeah, Roach killed one militiaman firing at Ghost but got Doc as an afterkill from the same round." Sure enough, as the pilot of the XKRS craft had anticipated, rounds started flying towards the futuristic spacecraft, but the defensive system stopped all of them cold while also eliminating many militiamen. Thanks to the KDS, the Task Force 141 soldiers, plus two XQ agents, boarded the _Solaris GT_ without the risk of Roach missing another jump.

"Okay, where to?" the pilot said. Hollie and Anise recognized the voice as being Jet, Hollie's elder younger brother (she was the oldest of six siblings).

"Just get us to the sub." MacTavish said. During the flight, Jet turned on the autopilot so he could talk to the soldiers.

"What happened to Meat?" he asked.

"K.I.A. by a militiaman who was killed by Roach immediately afterwards." Royce replied.

"Good thing, too. I wanted to deck him one for the way he was staring at Anise; my Psychic powers enabled me to read his thoughts while doing so. By the way, Ghost, while reading Meat's thoughts concerning Anise i heard you mention the possibility of her being my girlfriend. Almost everyone's assumed that the past two and a half years."

"There's the sub!" Neon suddenly said. Jet would disengage the autopilot and position the _Solaris GT_ near it, allowing the Task Force 141 soldiers to get off the XKRS ccraft and onto what was their base. As for Jet, Hollie, and Anise, they would return to the GX system for a while before Anise redeployed herself, this time into Arcadia of the BTM system.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it. Chapter 2 is complete. Next time the action will pick up in the BTM system, during the level in between the two Rio de Janeiro-based ones in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


	3. Arcadia 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Call of Duty belongs to Infinity Ward, the weapons and other military stuff belong to their respective owners, and though XQ Project Xaia90 as well as the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI. Also, the characters Rochelle and Dawn are based on are both owned by Nintendo, while anything else referenced (with the exceptions of Hollie and the unknown XRS Command, which are mine completely) belongs to its respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Arcadia 1, BTM System**

"Sand Bravo, we're reading seventy bogeys in your sector, please verify." The unknown person behind the Attack Characterization System at NORAD HQ said to an air force base in Nome, Alaska.

"Very funny station. That's a big negative, over."

"Sand Bravo, be advised, running diagnostics to scan for malfunction."

"The skies are clear, station. You've got yourself some phantom dots, over." That's when NORAD detected a larger group near California.

"Zulu X-Ray 6. Signs in your sector of some one hundred bogeys, please advise."

"Negatory, Station. Scope is clear. I don't know what to tell ya. Solar interference? Heavy sunspot activity today." someone at the Vandenberg Air Force base said.

"Sierra Delta, uh, we may have a minor ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope?" This one was aimed at an air traffic controller on the east coast. His response was a panicked one.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"_Sierra Delta, repeat!_"

"I'm looking at fighter jets over I-95! How the quack did they get through?!"

"Standby. Attempting to contact XRS Command and the nearest unit in that sector." One contact attempt was answered by Sergeant Foley.

"I read you. This is the First Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Sergeant Foley, acting commander of Hunter 2-1. Do you copy, over?" That was when XRS Command conferenced in.

"Russians must've cracked an ACS module and snuck in on the east using a phantom attack on the west as a distraction. Sergeant Foley, i'm sending Angel Seven, Pyrox Two-Nine, Rainbow One, and Hydross Seven-Four to assist. Chrono Pulses are equipped if needed."

"Roger that XRS Command."

"All stations be advised. Satellite surveilance has been disabled. SOSUS and PAVE PAWS arrays are inoperative at this time!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

For Sergeant Foley and his soldiers, among them Private James Ramirez, who replaced Private First Class Joseph Allen for participation in the whole Makarov incident in Russia (Makarov killed Allen), it all started in an area near I-95. Foley's group was in a Humvee, driven by Corporal Dunn, following a second Humvee equipped with a minigun (which mowed down one Russian paratrooper as he attempted to drop on a house they were passing) when a BTR-80 appeared in front of them. That was when a female voice yelled out something that triggered a powerful energy burst that destroyed the BTR and saving the people in the Humvee in front.

"Chrono Pulse, engage!" Upon those words a Chrono Pulse, colored like the rainbow indicating it was the XQ second in command who deployed it, blasted right through the BTR before it could unload on the Rangers in the Humvees. Hiding behind a nearby house Foley and the others quickly found themselves facing four girls, all looking to be in their late teens (and they were all actually over twenty years old; Hydross Seven-Four (Dawn) was closest in age to the girls' appearances while Rainbow One (Hollie) was over thirty). Rainbow One, XQ second in command Hollie Brazie, was a golden-blonde equipped with a SCAR-L109, and her most notable appearance features were, besides the ankle-length golden-blonde hair (Hollie was the only one whose hair wasn't highlighted), a rainbow hairband and similarly-colored, rainbow-shaped hanging earrings, plus a pair of XJR heels, 545 Series. Her cousin, Hydross Seven-Four, Dawn Brayzii, also had ankle-length hair, but dark blue with numerous red and green highlights due to two fusions with two counterparts of her. Dawn's weapon was an AK-74DJB, and her most notable appearance traits were two triangular golden hair clips keeping her bangs out of her face, plus, not only was she the youngest and shortest of the four (the latter even without the heels the others had on), but her hair almost touched the ground due to her pink knee-high boots marked with the XQ insignia, a golden X, on them because she wasn't wearing heels (not that her speed level required them thanks to her training with Hollie in between Neo Vexus activity phases). Pyrox Two-Nine, Peach Rochelle Gordon (mostly referred simply as Rochelle, much like Dawn was most often referred to by her middle name Jade), was blonde like Hollie, but hers was a more yellowy color and full of surprisingly natural amethyst highlights. She was wielding a TAR-Z29, and most notable about her appearance was a pair of flame-shaped hanging earrings with an amethyst gemstone in each (which she designed herself), along with her own XJR heels, this pair a 614 Series model she had been in possession of since before a brief stint as one of a dual champion in a different take on Dawn's home dimension (the Dawn native to that dimension system the reason Dawn started going by her middle name Jade). However, though all three were beautiful in their own right, Angel Seven, the lone girl of the four not from the GX system, was clearly more beautiful than any of them. Her real name was Anise Kaelynne Azeat, and she was the only one with _two_ XQ Project Xaia90 weapons, the TAR-21R5 and an RPD-A7. Her hair was the only one highlighted the normal way (adding them in herself), predominantly wine red containing a number of pink highlights (the highlight colors of her and Rochelle ironic due to the other girl's codename; Rochelle was known as the Pink Inferno due to her pyrokinesis (using Z29 as a second codename) while a different Jet Brazie, this one known to Anise as J.C., came up with the redhead's Amethyst Angel codename randomly), and, besides having the same accessories as each of the other three (the same hair clips as Dawn, her earrings the same as both Hollie's and Rochelle's, plus the Kaelynne Sakuraba-based flower-embroidered hairband and Ranpha Brazie-originating bulbous hair clips Rochelle wore), Anise had a pair of hair ribbons in her hair in front of the hairband (practically identical to those worn by her Rune Angel teammate Rico, the younger sister of Kaelynne's OZ counterpart) and her choice of heels was her pair of the 565-Luxor miniseries, R5 for the wine red stiletto heel.

"So you girls made it. Nice timing with the Chrono Pulse, Rainbow One." Foley said to Hollie.

"Must've been the rainbow coloration that identified it as mine. Was Makarov onto Allen in Russia?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why the Russians managed to slip their way in on this side via a phantom attack on the west."

**BOOM!**

"Darn it, someone must've called in a second BTR after the first one got Chrono Pulsed. We need to get to Raptor's crash site."

"Right. Let's go."

"Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, requesting air support, over!" Foley said over the radio to Overlord.

"Hunter 2-1, all air support is already engaged. Additional ground support is en route to your position but has encountered HEAVY resistance, over."

"Roger that, Overlord. Be advised, we have encountered enemy armor and are proceeding on foot, over."

"Overlord copies all. Good luck. Out."

"Sarge, did HQ just tell us to go bleep ourselves?"

"Pretty much, corporal." That was when Hollie spoke up.

"Raptor has been located. 300 meters eastbound." As the group ran across a street the BTR reappeared. Pryox Two-Nine then hit it with a Chrono Pulse, making it explode in pink flames. Running into an alley where the BTR, had Rochelle not destroyed it, would've spotted the group beforehand, the soldiers proceeded to kill off several Russians in the alley behind a diner where a UAV operator was positioned as well as the Nova gas station next door to said diner. They would then rush to Nate's Sports Bar and Grill across the street, Dawn hitting two incoming BTRs with Chrono Pulses, while Anise nabbed the Predator Drone control rig by using both her TAR-21R5 (the R5 due to her designation number on the Rune Angels) and the Solid Transparency technique.

"Private Wells, where's Raptor?" Foley asked Wells when he reached the car said private was hiding behind from Russian soldiers in the nearby bank.

"We've moved him to the meat locker, it's practically bulletproof. He's still unconscious, though, maybe Hollie knows a spell to revive him."

"On it, Private. Though my XQ rank is higher than yours in the Rangers."

"How much higher?"

"Try second in command."

"Da-ang. Whoever created XQ must've chosen you as the number two."

"Yeah. That was my brother Jet. Near impossible not to notice him."

"Unless he's in a transformed state." Anise promptly added to Hollie's statement as she arrived on the scene of Raptor's crash with the Predator Drone control rig in her possession. "And we don't have to worry about any BTRs or Predator missiles against us; i've got the Predator control rig while Dawn Chrono Pulsed the BTRs. By the way, M5 Sentry gun on the roof?"

"Yeah."

"On it. Better Xaiasummon a thermal-sighted M14 EBR5 once i get up there, enemies might use smoke to cover their advance."

"Another Xaia90 weapon?"

"Yeah. Xaia90 weapons can only be used by whichever XQ agent they were made for. Easy way to identify who a Xaia90 weapon is exclusive to, by means of various endcodes. R5 is a code exclusive to me, due to my designation number on the Rune Angels. A7 is due to my callsign, as is the 07 variant of it. If Natsume were here her M14 EBR model would be M14 EBR6 for the same reason mine is the M14 EBR5."

"This Natsume girl a teammate of yours?"

"Sure is. She was able to take down the Neo Vexus on her own, aided by a Super Saiyan ascent mid-battle, whereas it usually took me and my ZK3 teammates due to the Neo Vexus having a large number of henchmen assisting them; Natsume was only battling the three Neo Vexus girls themselves."

"Heads up, everyone, we got trucks to the south. Switch to thermal if you got it, they might deploy smoke." Sure enough, with thermal weapons and the sentry gun, two dozen Russians were cut down before reaching Nate's attempting from the south of the place. More would attempt from the north, but same result: Thermal or M5 cut-down. Then Anise sensed something coming. She promptly extended her left arm, on which a wrist-mounted cannon was placed. Her next three words would activate the cannon, but she wasn't the only person to say them.

"_Engage Chrono Eclipse!_" An insanely powerful wine red-colored laser beam burst out of the wrist-mounted cannon and struck an incoming Russian MiG head-on, while a second one next to it was hit by a light green one from its left side; both MiGs were vaporized instantly. The person behind the green Chrono Eclipse beam then contacted Anise.

"Angel Seven, this is Angel Five. I've got a few buddies with me, and we're en route to your position. We've also got a friendly convoy en route as well."

"Roger that, Jennalynn." However, while Pyrox Two-Nine and Hydross Seven-Four, soon aided by Pyrox Zero-Six and Thunder Nine-One were clearing out Russian soldiers inside a nearby Burger Town an unknown source would then unleash a massive explosion that severely damaged Nate's. That source would be Anatoly of Makarov's airport massacre squad (specifically the getaway crew), killed by one of the other new additions to the Rangers' side.

"Angel Four-Five-Zero here. Another of Makarov's airport goons has been killed. However, Nate's has sustained HEAVY damage from his Super Explosive Wave.

"Roger that, Justin. Two-One Actual, you still there?" Anise asked the Ranger sergeant after confirming what former Nexus member Justin Gabriel (he used to go by the Justin Angel name, hence an Angel callsign, Four-Five-Zero due to his 450 degree splash finisher) said about the kill.

"Yeah, thanks to that Domed Energy Shield Rainbow One spawned. Everyone listen up, new plan. Pyrox Two-Nine, has the Burger Town been cleared out yet?"

"Affirmative Sergeant Foley. Pyrox Zero-Six and Thunder Nine-One showed up to assist. I'll position myself in the meat locker; Rainbow One, once i give the all-clear use Instant Transmission to warp Foley and Raptor to my position."

"Ten-four Pyrox Two-Nine." Ten seconds later...

"I'm in position." With that, Hollie teleported Foley and Raptor to Rochelle's position. Three of the four (Rochelle, Hollie, and Foley) would exit the meat locker, Foley locking the door to it to protect Raptor.

"Raptor is now inside the Burger Town meat locker and secure. The door is shut - you guys keep Ivan out." An enemy patrol of twenty Russian soldiers then charged towards Burger Town from the bank in two groups of ten. One would go around the front of Nate's, the other behind it. Anise, however, would eliminate both groups in only two Predator missiles, long before any of the nearest Rangers could get one of them lined up in their sights.

"Angel Seven, that's ten confirmed kills you just scored." Overlord said on the first Predator impact. "Oh, man, that's another ten confirmed Angel Seven. Excellent shooting." Same guy said after the second impact. Then another group of thirty-six would advance from the diner, splitting into three groups of twelve. Three more Predators was all it took to eliminate all of them.

"Whoa, that's definitely at least another ten K.I.A.s Angel Seven." Overlord after the first of three. Second of three: "Amazing shot Angel Seven, that's another ten-plus kills." Third of three: "Jet made a good pick on a potential girlfriend of his Angel Seven, that's another five - no, ten plus Russian soldiers killed in action."

"SOMEONE JUST TOOK OUT OUR PREDATOR! Be advised, the Predator is offline, i repeat, the Predator is offline!" Private Fukuda yelled out. A third wave of hostiles would enter the fray, but were easy pickings for the Rangers and their XQ allies. One helo would begin to approach, but Angel One shot it down with her Chrono Eclipse Cannon. Angel Four would do the same with the second helo before the convoy appeared on the scene south of the Burger Town. Also appearing on the scene was the XKRS _Solaris GT_.

"Anise, did Overlord mention you possibly being my girlfriend?" Jet asked the wine red haired Amethyst Angel once she boarded the XKRS craft that resulted from XQ Project Z-2552.

"Yeah. Five Predator missiles fired, no less that ten confirmed kills on each missile."

"I told you that experience firing the Nova Wrecker improved her shooting of a Predator, Newkirk!"

"Hunter Two-One, this is Overlord, gimme a sitrep, over."

"Overlord, Hunter 2-1. Precious cargo is secure, repeat, precious cargo is secure. We're Oscar Mike."

"Overlord copies all. Good job. Out."

"Squad, we've still got 2000 civvies in Arcadia. If you got family there it's your lucky day; we're gonna go save their lives! Angel Seven, good luck on your next mission. Same goes for everyone else who assisted."

"Roger that Two-One Actual."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 is cleared. Next time on Psi Mu Omega Anise is in the GLQ system during an all out firefight between Shadow Company and the Inner Circle at U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, 160 miles southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan, John MacTavish and John Price caught up in the crossfire. Until then this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


	4. The Boneyard

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. With the exceptions of XQ Project Xaia90 and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, all references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: "The Boneyard", GLQ System**

"Roach? Ghost? Come in Ghost! Do you copy? Does anyone copy?" Captain John MacTavish said on his radio trying to contact the recently-killed Simon "Ghost" Riley.

"They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house. I'm workin' my way back to you." John Price, another British soldier (MacTavish was from Scotland), said to MacTavish, using his callsign.

"Shepherd betrayed us." (**For those who haven't played MW2 through to level 15, Roach and Ghost were killed by Shepherd, due to the nature of some of the Makarov-centric intel**)

"Have to trust someone to be betrayed. I never did. Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location?" Price said on his radio contacting a Russian mercenary pilot on their side.

"Da. Inbound, Price. XRS Command has also sent Angel Seven for further assistance. But we're not the only ones. You've got Shepherd's men on one side, Makarov's on the other."

"We'll have to take 'em all out then."

"Or let them take each other out. Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437_

_160 KM SW of Kandahar, Afghanistan_

The scene of this battle was at what was known as "The Boneyard": U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, one hundred sixty kilometers southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan. Two Task Force 141 soldiers, John Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish, were caught up in the midst of a massive brawl between General Shepherd's Shadow Company soldiers and Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle. MacTavish was equipped with an M14 EBR and an MP5K. Price's weapons were unknown. As for Angel Seven, who spawned on the scene from somewhere behind where MacTavish started out, she had her RPD-A7 and a Xaia90-designed MP5K variant, the MPR5GA.

"Soap! Shepherd's trying to wipe out us and Makarov at the same time! Head for rally point Bravo to the west. Trust no one!" Price said over the radio to his fellow SAS soldier. MacTavish proceeded to navigate the utter chaos in the boneyard, with assistance from Anise and the fact she kept Vanishing vehicles (one Shadow Company guy was heard going "AW, DANG IT!" when his vehicle disappeared from a Vanishing Spell fired by Anise, promptly Gibbs'd by his buddy for going "all street" there before an RPD-A7 round hit him in the coconut for an instant K.I.A.).

"Let Shadow Company and the Inner Circle kill each other off. Getting to the rally point is our top priority. Nikolai, be advised, the LZ's hot! I repeat, the LZ is hot! We'll try to get the situation under control before you show up. XRS Command, this is Angel Seven. Has the _Solace KTR_ reached my location yet?"

"That explains the XQ Project Z-2552 ship following me. I'm on my way, Angel Seven. Tell Price i've got sandstorms around Kandahar i gotta avoid; i might be another couple minutes."

"Roger that, Nikolai. MacTavish, we gotta let the Inner Circle and Shadow Company kill each other off as much as we can. Focus on reaching rally point Bravo. Price, sandstorms around Kandahar have delayed Nikolai. I'll try to use these doofs' comms to contact Makarov."

"Ten-four, Angel Seven!" three male voices were simultaneously heard saying through to Anise on her radio.

"Vlad, Shepherd's got your operations playbook and a blank check. Give us what you got on Shepherd and we'll handle the rest. We all know you won't last until the end of the week."

"Who exactly is this? I was expecting Price, not a girl."

"Hey, don't get on my bad side, okay? I could be over there, kill you, and get back to my current position in a heartbeat; that speed training i underwent with Rainbow One is the reason that could be possible."

"Okay, you convinced me on that one. Shepherd's using Site Hotel Bravo. Price, i'll see you in the underworld."

"Looking forward to it, Makarov. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." The average person would wonder how all that talking was going on in the midst of a massive firefight. If it were Price or MacTavish standing still talking, they'd long be killed in action; the fact Anise was the main talker on that and still active was thanks to Solid Transparency, which enabled any bullet shot at her to harmlessly pass through the extremely beautiful redhead.

"Captain Price, i'm approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have the situation under control. Very unsafe to land. Reminds me of my military platoon with the Soviets being deployed here."

"Nikolai, just quit blabbing about something that happened decades ago and land the bleeping plane. We're on our way. Also, you still have some XKRS craft behind you."

"Angel Seven, this is the _Solace KTR_. Ready to deploy Chrono Wildfire on command. We can wait until Nikolai exits the area so the super weapon doesn't hit his C-130."

"Roger that. Price, have you found some transport?"

"Affirmative, Angel Seven. Nikolai isn't gonna wait for us and the _Solace KTR_ has a super weapon it's waiting to fire. Get in and let's get going." MacTavish and Anise would climb into the Rook-driven jeep and proceed to drive off, Shadow Company vehicles trying to cut the group down before they could get away and recieving multiple Vanishing Spells or Blasting Curses from Anise. (One guy said "Aw, dang Vanishing Spell!" when his vehicle was Vanished, promptly Gibbs'd by a buddy and then killed in action by Price.)

"Nikolai, drop the bleeping ramp! We're coming in!" Price yelled once the jeep he, MacTavish, and Anise were in made it to the runway just as the C-130 Nikolai was piloting landed on said runway. Rook would actually survive and get the jeep into the C-130's cargo bay while Anise took off for the high-flying XKRS _Solace KTR_, Chrono Wildfire super weapon charged fully.

Five minutes later, with more brawling between the Inner Circle and Shadow Company, Anise gave the command.

"Deploy Chrono Wildfire!" The activation of the super weapon caused thousands of kills to both Shadow Company and the Inner Circle. Anise would return to the XQ base in their main dimension, Zelixena, accessible only by XQ agents, before she and her blonde ZK3 teammate deployed to the WLM system in the two-stage plan concerning a prisoner, number 627, in a Russian gulag defended by surface to air missile batteries on oli rigs in the nearby water area.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 is in the books. Next is a two-stager near Petropavlovsk, Russia (actually east by 40 miles), in which Captain Price makes his actual chronological Modern Warfare 2 debut. Hectic start, hectic end, VERY hectic middle section, only one word describes the second half of this two-part mission: Chaos. First half starts rather dull, but gets wild near the end. Until next time, people. Out.**

**KhaosOmega**


	5. Operation 627

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. With certain exceptions that are of my design (XQ Project Xaia90, XJR, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance), all references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Operation 627, WLM System**

It all started onboard the U.S.S. _Chicago_, currently underwater. Task Force 141 was onboard, along with a couple Navy SEALs, preparing for an attack on an oil rig armed with multiple surface to air missile sites, and there were a few oil workers that the Ultranationalists were holding hostage, preventing blowing the rigs up immediately. Also there were two girls, both in winged armor that had some crystal-colored elements on them. The shorter of the two was the predominantly yellow-blonde Pyrox Two-Nine, her armor entirely crystal except for the jade green cannon that made up her left forearm and morphed around a pair of five inch heels. Her buddy, who in this one had reversed the one-inch height advantage Rochelle (Pyrox Two-Nine's preferred name, as her first name's Peach) normally had due to her armor, a crystal and cyan mix, having morphed around seven inch heels, was the mostly wine red-haired Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Though Rochelle had pyrokinetic powers (and she could manipulate pink flames, hence her Pink Inferno codename) her XF Series Power Suit, acquired during Operation Phaaze in the GD system was a basic Zonova model, the only Zonova variant available to blonde females like Rochelle (Anise, due to her wine red hair, got one of the Zonova Fusions later on during said mission, specifically the Chill model to match her secret crush Jet's Ice Star XF Series model's affinity, even going so far as to wear the same exact heels Jet did (which earned the predominantly black-haired XQ captain the ability to go as far from his gender's usual look whenever and wherever he wanted, usually limited to the frequent chance of seeing him in heels or flats)). As for Anise's callsign, it was Angel Seven (a combination of her Galaxy Angel dimension origin and her XQ agent number, 07 (like Jet's); her Rune Angel designation was RA-005, but the Angel Five callsign was used by GX Moon Angel Jennalynn Fenton, the GA variant of Anise's RA series number). Rochelle's Pyrox Two-Nine callsign was a combination of the blonde's pyrokinesis and her preferred number, 29, and she had a thermal scope-equipped SCAR-HZ29 (Z29 one of her XQ Project Xaia90 identifyer codes, based on the identical codename she tended to go by at times) and a silenced pink-flame-scheme M4A1 SOPMOD designed by the same XQ Project; Anise was equipped with her Xaia90 AUG RA5, silenced, and an F2000 ZR1 with a thermal scope (RA5 and ZR1 two of her Xaia90 identifyer codes, due to her Rune Angel designation and a Corvette-based codename she occasionally went by respectively). Team one of the two teams in the oilrig-located first phase of what Anise dubbed 'Operation 627' was then positioned in a SEAL Delivery Vehicle inside a SDV Hangar on the USS _Chicago_, promptly flooded and pressurized before being released.

"USS _Dallas_ deploying Team Two. RV at the objective." someone on the said Los Angeles-class submarine, SSN-700, said over radio (which were fortunately waterproof). They eventually reached the intended location and proceeded to head to the surface. Two guards were standing on the part of the easternmost Vikhorevka 36 oil platform closest to sea level, and two Grapple Beams pulled them into the water where MacTavish and Roach slit said guards' throats. Once everyone was on the platform they proceeded with the mission, Anise and Rochelle disengaging their XF Series Power Suits revealing winter-prepared outfits (Russian winters were brutal; if you could do so, just ask Napoleon and a certain German dictator, considering they both got the wrong end of said winters), their usual accessories, and high heels with the same stats as those around which said XF Series Power Suit models morphed around; Rochelle had on a pair of black and light green knee-high boots with a five inch heel while Anise had on the same red seven inch heel pumps her Zonova Chill XF Series model was acquired in. Operation Phaaze had happened when both girls were in their late teens (Anise was seventeen, Rochelle eighteen; both were now in their late twenties but looked only a year past the Metroid series mission due to CLK Rockport), and as both armors were equipped with wings they reached the platform under their own power, unlike Roach who was pulled up by two guys already on said platform. They proceeded to head to section two, Roach using his M4A1 SOPMOD to kill an Ultranationalist on a railing. Then the group would breach a room, killing a few Russian soldiers while avoiding an accidental hostage hit. The Ultranationalists wouldn't know Task Force 141, some Navy SEALs, and two-thirds of XQ's ZK3 trio were on the platform until a patrol approached the second room the Task Force had breached, killing Russian soldiers without hitting any oil workers.

"Standby." MacTavish said as the patrol approached the room in question, where a couple bodies had C4 placed on them. "Standby." he said again as the patrol got closer. Then the enemy radio caught a surprised voice.

"Plan B. Do it."

**BOOM!**

With that explosion the fight was on. Many Russian soldiers fell during the brawl, and an enemy helo was vaporized by Anise using her Chrono Blaze Attack. Then they reached the top deck. Multiple smoke grenades were heard going off.

"They're popping smoke. MacTavish, you and the other Task Force 141 soldiers better stay clear of the smoke; these doofs are a step up, 'cause they're using thermal optics to see through the smoke."

"Good point, Angel Seven." MacTavish said. After neutralizing many Russians they reached the final room containing hostages, but there were also explosives in this one. The presence of the explosives didn't affect the TF141 soldiers' aim as all they hit was Russians in the room, and they proceeded to board a fast attack helo on the landing pad as Marines boarded the platform to handle the SAMs; both XQ girls proceeded to disengage their thermal weapons in favor of their Xaia90 M14 EBRs, Anise also disengaging her AUG in favor of the TAR-21R5 while also adding her M93 Z-Burst A07.

An hour and a half later the helos, Hornets Two-One, Two-Two, Two-Three, and Two-Four, proceeded to appraoch. Then an unknown fighter jet appraoched, piloted by a girl whose platinum-blonde hair had numerous wine red and pear pink streaks in it.

"Hornet Two-One, this is Nine-Three Phoenyx. Deploying Eclipse Missile to handle that radio tower." the pliot said, firing said missile which destroyed the radio tower as well as a close-proximity SAM site. "Hornet Two-One, you're cleared all the way in. Good luck."

"Hornet Two-One copies."

"Two-Two copies all."

"Two-Three, solid copy."

"Anise, i swear that callsign sounds familiar. Not only that, but her hair looked familiar as well." Rochelle said to her wine red-haired ally.

"Well, of course, silly. That was Madison, from the JB93 system. But anyway, enough chatter, we gotta start eliminating some hostiles to get to 627." Sure enough, the fight was on. After several Russians got sniped or blown up (or a combination of both) the soldiers landed and proceeded to fight through more Russians to reach the entrance of the gulag.

"MacTavish, you take the Task Force and try to find 627. I'm gonna take Rochelle up to that room the two soldiers we just eliminated were trying to reach." Anise said once they reached the entrance. MacTavish nodded, then took his soldiers towards finding 627 while the two XQ girls headed up the nearby staircase to the room two Russians were cut down before reaching. Once the soldiers were out of earshot Anise started to bombard Rochelle with questions about her heels.

"Anise, i take it you're wondering about the heels i'm in. They're an XJR model, 512 Series."

"You don't have a 512!"

"I know. Jennalynn's letting me use hers in this one; the only other heels that perfectly fit my XF Series Power Suit's look is my 545 Series pair, but those heels aren't for this type of weather. Unlike when you almost always wore those platform sandals you got after our first encounter in your home dimension."

"Hey, at least those sandals naturally allow for some extra protection from the elements in that area, unlike the XJR 545s."

"Good point. Anyway, let's get to the Task Force, see if they need any help."

"Right behind ya." By the time they reached the One-Four-One they were just starting to reach a powerless section of the gulag. While the Task Force soldiers activated their night vision goggles Rochelle engaged her unique pyrokinesis-fueled thermal variation, easily getting the most kills of Russian soldiers in the area due to better visibility. Then a bomb hit the gulag. More fighting later and they reached a point where Ghost detected two heat signatures, believing one of them to be the "627" they were looking for. One wall breach and a punch to Roach's head later the younger TF141 soldier was staring at a guy at least twice his age.

"Drop it!" MacTavish yelled, pointing an M1911 pistol at the AK-47-wielding person. Apparantly said person, "627", knew MacTavish's voice.

"Soap?"

"Price?"

'_Okay, NOW we learn that 627 was Price._' Rochelle thought.

"This belongs to you, sir." MacTavish said, handing the M1911 to Price (having held onto said pistol since using it to kill Imran Zakhaev five years prior).

"Who's Soap?" Worm asked. Then there was an explosion. That was when a chase ensued, but they ended up in a dead end where several floors above them had been opened up by the bomb in the middle of the room, a cafeteria of sorts. Three seconds later a SPIE rig dropped in.

"How did whoever -" MacTavish started but Anise cut him off.

"Must've recognized either mine or Rochelle's power level; most likely mine, i'm four XZ Series stages up on her." Anise said, then all of them hooked up to the SPIE rig. They were promptly pulled out and as Anise was the first one she noticed an XKRS craft from XQ Project Z-2552.

"Okay, which craft is this one? I know Jet's got the _Solaris GT_, and Neon One-Two-Eight called dibs on piloting the _Solace KTR_, but which one is this?" Rochelle asked. Then two girls walked in; one had the same hairband as the two XQ girls in her amethyst-highlighted pink hair, while the other was a platinum-blonde like Madison, albeit with no highlights at all. Anise recognized the two; JB-Omega natives Dominique Rochelle Sakuraba and Jasmine Hollie Azeat.

"I take it someone doesn't know which XKRS craft this is." Dominique said.

"You're currently onboard the _Phantom XS_." Jasmine added.

"Isn't this the base for the JB-Omega Zenon Angels?" Worm asked, somehow recognizing the group Dominique and Jasmine belonged to.

"Nope. Ally ship me and Jasmine here pilot at times. Recieved word from XRS Command about what was going on here and as we were the closest XKRS craft to the scene we were sent to pick you up."

"Well, then, how'd you detect one of the XQ girls alongside us once we reached that dead end?" MacTavish asked this time.

"Easy. Must've been my counterpart link to Anise; me and her are basically the same girl."

"Okay, THAT i wasn't expecting. But what's the JB stand for?" Roach asked.

"Those're our home dimension system's creator's initials; JB-Omega is the anchor system of the JB cluster."

"Wait, the XQ captain has a personal dimension system cluster?!" Ghost, having escaped the gulag when the bombing started and picked up by one of the _Phantom XS_' mini-carriers, asked, totally surprised.

"Yeah. Our home dimension was the very first one of the cluster created. Five years ago JB93 was completed; that's where Madison, callsign Nine-Three Phoenyx, originated from. Where to now?"

"Drop us off at the wooded area near a sub base; we've got mayhem in D.C. and i intend to disable the sub before it can be used against us." Price said.

"Yeah, more like fire one of its missiles to airburst for an EMP that'll down almost all electronic devices but give the Americans the edge to repel the invading Russians." Anise said in Rochelle's ear, but Price caught it.

Roach voiced Price's incoming question first.

"Have you played the video game this next mission is in?"

"Personally, no, but i have watched Jet play it."

"You mean the campaign, right? 'Cause i remember you and Jet facing off in multiplayer against Storm and Mike."

"Yeah, that's what i meant."

"GERONIMO!" Price suddenly yelled as he jumped out of the craft equipped with a parachute. Anise Tele-Othered MacTavish out as the others jumped out as well, also with parachutes. Then the _Phantom XS_ entered a portal leading to XQ Side Dimension 105 - the XKRS craft docking zone. Anise and Rochelle would exit the craft and return to the main base before Anise would redeploy again, this time to the KSR system at Site Hotel Bravo.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 5 is now cleared. Anyway, next time Psi Mu Omega is on the location will be Site Hotel Bravo in the KSR system, where Anise assists in the first leg (Just Like Old Times) but leaves before the Zodiac chase. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


	6. Site Hotel Bravo

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references, with the exception of some certain ones to be identified later, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Site Hotel Bravo, KSR System**

After General Shepherd betrayed Task Force 141 at the Georgian-Russian border because of some of the Makarov-centric intel recovered by Gary "Roach" Sanderson, the fact John Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish escaped a massive firefight at the boneyard led to the two captains being labeled most wanted war criminals.

"We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand. We don't even know if Makarov's intel's any good. Price." No response from the older soldier. "...Price?"

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But i think that's a luxury. Not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outnumbered. Outgunned. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here stained with thousands of years of warfare. They will remember us, for this. Because, out of all our vast array of nightmares this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight. We. Will. Kill him."

Price's inventory: a CheyTac Intervention Bolt-Action Anti-Material Rifle, a pair of night vision goggles, a silenced Vector with an ACOG scope, an M1911 Colt .45 pistol, 4 flashbangs, 4 frag grenades, and a combat knife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Site Hotel Bravo_

_Day 7, 17:32'_

"I'll wait for you at the exfil point. Three hours." Nikolai was heard saying to Price on the radio.

"Don't bother. This was a one-way flight, mate."

"Then good luck my friend." Nikolai said, then added something in Russian before logging off the connection. Using desert camo in a sandstorm, Price and MacTavish managed to go undetected so far. Save for an invisible figure who Psychically knew they were there. That figure was Angel Seven, equipped with a silenced ZKP90A with a red dot sight created by XQ Project Xaia90. Then Price and MacTavish crawled out of their camo units and proceeded to head to the top of a ridge.

"Hold up. Enemy patrol. Hold your fire. Looks like Makarov's intel was solid. This is it." Below them were six Shadow Company soldiers and two dogs. Four of the soldiers and one dog were near a vehicle in the area while the others started walking toward a different vehicle at the other end of the access road.

"Go ahead Alpha." Shadow Company HQ was heard saying on the radio to one of the various patrols.

"Riverbed all clear, over."

"Bravo?"

"Sandstorm. Not much to see right now, over."

"Zulu?"

"Starting our patrol east along the canyon. North-side access road."

"Focus on the group on the right directly beneath us. Let's take them out first. The two on the left are mine." Price said. "On my mark. Three... two... one... mark!" Four rounds were fired at that moment, killing off all four soldiers plus the dog. Price took out the two he had called dibs on, while the others were eliminated by MacTavish - one bullet got both of his targeted soldiers while the dog was wasted by the second round of the Scottish soldier's Intervention.

"Just like old times. Let's move quickly and take out the other group before they come back." After sliding down a hill they got into position to eliminate the other group of two soldiers and one dog. From a long distance, they were easy pickings for the Intervention rifles.

"We don't have much time before they discover the bodies. Let's hook up on that railing." Angel Seven said. The three of them would proceed to hook up on said railing before slowly going down the cliff face. At the bottom of said cliff was a cave where two Shadow Company soldiers stood. With the (literal) surprise Price and MacTavish gave them the two members of Shepherd's personal group stood no chance in quack. Then they went and hid behind a screen to the left of a guard standing in front of a TV as a patrol walked past that spot.

"Butcher Seven, Oxide, we've lost all contact with Disciple Five."

"Probably just the sandstorm that's rolling in or a bad transmitter. Send a team to check it out, over."

"Roger that, Oxide, i'll send Vinson and Lambert. Butcher Seven out."

"We either have to take out that guard or wait for him to move along." Angel Seven said to herself - just before Soap took out the guard in question. After a little more movement they found two Shadow Company soldiers headed their way down a staircase and equipped with taclights. Easy pickings for Soap with the Intervention - one round took out both.

"Impressive. Clear. Go." At the top of the staircase was a guard, but he was knifed by surprise by Price. Then Angel Seven picked up more Shadow Company radio traffic.

"Disciple Six, we've lost all contact with Disciple Five. Check it out, over."

"Roger that, Oxide, we're on the catwalk, heading to the steam room. Standby." That was when the lights went out.

"Disciple Six, go dark. Breach and clear."

"Door charge planted, ready to breach."

"Hit it."

"Breaching!" After an explosion Disciple Six was in the steam room looking for the two former Task Force 141 soldiers. "Foxtrot Element, sweep left. Charlie Element, scan around the area." That was when, from literally out of nowhere, a massive energy beam exploded, completely disintegrating the entire Disciple Six.

"Disciple Nine, your rear guard just got vaporized."

"Not possible. One, we just cleared that area. Two, we don't know of anyone capable of doing that."

"Price must've gotten some XRS help. Backup priority items and burn the rest. Fireteams, just delay them until we're ready to move out." Shepherd was heard saying on Shadow Company radio.

"Oxide, Avatar One. We have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk. I repeat, we have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk - you getting this?"

"Soap, take point with the riot shield. I'll take care of any resistance." Eventually no Shadow Company soldiers were left on the catwalk, and then Oxide spoke up again.

"Butcher One-Five, rendezvous at the nest and prepare to escort Gold Eagle to the LZ."

"Gold Eagle must be Shepherd. We're running out of time, let's go!"

"Yeah, this is about where the mission difficulty jumps up. We've got shield units coming in, then there's a thermal zone. We'll have to flank these guys or use frags to eliminate the shield users, get 'em on the unprotected side." Angel Seven was heard saying to Price and Soap. Sure enough, one firefight later and ten more Shadow Company soldiers were killed in action. As for the 'thermal zone' a Blazing Storm from Angel Seven decimated the Shadow Company soldiers there.

"Oxide, Butcher Five-Actual. I've got a severed det cord - we're gonna need at least ten mikes to get the trunk rigged and the EBC primed, over."

"Negative, Gold Eagle wants those charges hot in less than three mikes. Get it done, out." The group of three would then breach the control room, wired and full of explosives.

"Attention all units, this is Gold Eagle. The site has been compromised. I am executing directive 116 Bravo. If you're still inside your service will be honored. Shepherd out." Soap would override the door controls, enabling the group of three to escape the cave just as the explosives went off, leaving MacTavish shell-shocked.

"Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission - target package Romeo - danger close."

"You're within a hundred meters of that area, sir!"

"That's not a suggestion! Send it!"

"INCOMING!"

"HIT THE DECK!" After passive dead and wounded Shadow Company soldiers hit by Excalibur's artillery strike some more fresh soldiers appeared on the scene.

"Sandstorm activity is kicking up; it's too risky for flight ops!"

"Roger that. Head for the tunnel, we'll take the Zodiacs."

"There must be river access nearby if Shepherd mentioned Zodiacs. You two give chase - i'll provide any air assistance if needed."

"Roger that, Angel Seven." Price said to the XRS ally before she took off without any visible form of assistance for her flight via her ki energy. The British soldier and Soap would then climb into a Zodiac and give chase to Shepherd. At least thirty Shadow Company kills, a rapids section, and a close call later Warhorse Five-One appeared on the scene and picked up Shepherd's Zodiac. Once it was over a waterfall's edge, however, three rounds from a weapon held by Price brought the Pave Low down - but the waterfall would also send Price and MacTavish over as well.

When Soap came to he started chasing down the crash site of the Pave Low, bypassing two critically injured Shadow Company soldiers to reach Shepherd, while armed with only a knife. But when he attempted to stab Shepherd with said knife he ended up with a face full of the nearby vehicle when a loud bang was heard. As Soap was on his way down from the facefirst hit to the roof of the remains of a vehicle he saw part of Shepherd's head practically explode as a sniper bullet hit him there, killing the traitorous general instantly.

From about two thousand feet above them was Angel Seven, armed with an M110 ZKA - her practically-perfect vertical aim increased the fatal bullet's destructive power by means of a gravity-induced speed boost, hence Shepherd's head practically exploding when the bullet hit.

"Dropped him." she said, quoting Archer of the estate strike force that led to Roach and Ghost being killed by Shepherd.

"Amazing shot. Near-perfect vertical aim really increased that bullet's destructive power big time. Thanks, Angel Seven. Good luck on your next mission."

"Thanks Price." That was when Angel Seven left, back to XQ's main base before a redux of the first actual firefight mission of the MW2 campaign, this time in the SRN system.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for chapter 6. Next chapter is a second, different running of 'Team Player', titled 'Redux 1' and set in the SRN system. Until then this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


	7. Redux One

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is owned by Infinity Ward, the weapons from which the XQ Project Xaia90 variants are based on belong to their respective owners, and the character portraying the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, is a BROCCOLI-owned character. The Amethyst Angel name and appearance, plus XQ Project Xaia90, are my own ideas. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Redux One, SRN System**

"We are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what happens over here, matters over there. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know how to acquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the bigger stick, but it matters a helluva lot more who's swinging it. This is the time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Let's get to work." General Shepherd said before the scene went to the actual mayhem at the site of the destroyed bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At the scene..._

Private First Class Joseph Allen was recovering from shell-shock as a massive battle for control of a destroyed bridge an M104 Wolverine, BigFoot, was attempting to lay a replacement for. He was right in front of General Shepherd, who was seen reloading his .44 Magnum. But it would be a female who just spawned herself into the chaos who noticed Allen first.

"C'mon, get up, Private Allen! Rangers lead the way! Let's move!" With that Allen and the unknown girl joined the fight. Allen was wielding an M4A1 assault rifle with M203 grenade launcher and holographic sight and in traditional Army Rangers camo. The girl, meanwhile, was XQ's Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. She was an extremely beautiful girl with ankle-length predominantly wine red hair that contained numerous pink highlights and sparkly azure eyes. Her chosen weapons were both XQ Project Xaia90 products exclusive to her, in the forms of an RPD-A7 and akimbo TMP ZR1s. Normally no matter what mission she was on Anise typically wore almost the same outfit, which consisted of some sort of top and a skirt that was more fashion-based rather than combat based; this time her outfit was a tan-colored tank top and a pair of desert camo pants, though she had opted to tie her XQ jacket around her waist like she usually did in these kind of desert environments and was actually in sandals instead of the combat boots the other soldiers wore. In fact, the sandals she had chosen for this particular mission were the ones she had worn when she FIRST met XQ captain Jet Brazie (on account of his older sister Hollie warping to her general area because of Jet being in his Morph Ball state instead of her intended target two blocks away in Meredyth McMichael), which surprised Anise on the fact they still fit her despite not having seen any usage in practically a dozen years (after meeting ZK3 teammates Rochelle and Jade during a Team Vexus confrontation); though she looked only a sixth of that having passed thanks to the events of CLK Rockport.

"Hunter 2! Keep up the pressure on those RPG teams! If that bridgelayer gets hit, we're swimming, hooah?" Sergeant Foley yelled to the numerous Rangers. Allen activated his M203 to drop a bunch of RPG-7-equipped OpFor soldiers while Anise took out others using her RPD-A7. Then one Ranger, inside a building at the base of the destroyed bridge, started using his radio.

"Warlord, this is Hunter Two-One. Requesting airstrike on grid 252171. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building. Over."

"Hunter Two-One, this is Warlord. Solid copy. Patch Angel Seven through; i've got XRS Command on the other end."

"Copy that, Warlord. Angel Seven, XRS Command is on a radio call."

"Gotcha." Anise said, then activated her scouter's built-in radio. "XRS Command, Angel Seven here. Requesting airstrike on grid 252171. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building with a horde of OpFor soldiers in the area. Send the nearest fighter craft to my position."

"Solid copy, Angel Seven. I've got Nine-Three Phoenyx en route now, standby for relay."

"Angel Seven, this is Nine-Three Phoenyx. Flight of an XQ Project Z-2552 GammaSabre. Time on station 1-5 mike. Eclipse Missile loaded to handle the target. Standing by."

"Madison, the target is a white twelve-story apartment building at grid 252171. We need you to level that building, horde of OpFor soldiers inside. How copy, over?"

"Solid copy, Anise. Rolling in now. Target acquired." That was when an OpFor truck and a few other soldiers appeared on the far side of the bridge.

"On the bridge, ten o'clock high. Multiple targets. Take them out!" Foley yelled. Eventually they started retreating. "They're retreating, keep hitting 'em!" That was when the replacement bridge was completed. Multiple Humvees appeared on the scene, with Allen manning the M134 minigun of the one codenamed Cruncher.

"TEN SECONDS!" one Ranger yelled. Multiple others were holding cellphones.

"Which building is it?" Private Donald Bell asked.

"It's the tall one at one o'clock." Corporal Matthew Kriegler said.

"Which building?" a confused Private First Class Hank Davis asked.

"The one at one o'clock!" Sergeant Leon Gigliotti said. But he was somewhat confused as well as after that he asked "Hey, Dave, which one is it? Is it the one on the left or the right?"

"The one on the left." Dave said.

"Hey, isn't this danger close for the task force?" a fifth ranger asked.

"C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Corporal Dunn asked in response. That was when Nine-Three Phoenyx flew by in her GammaSabre, firing the loaded Eclipse Missile for a direct impact with the target building.

**BOOM!** Four Rangers yelled out in excitement as a pillar of energy erupted where the target building was, indicating direct impact by the Eclipse Missile, then the convoy of Humvees started rolling into the OpFor-controlled city on the other side of the city.

"Oh, look! The building's going down!" Corporal Mickey Dionne said.

"The network's gonna pay big for this one! Private Aaron Alavi said, only for Private First Class Steven Luo to Gibbs him with a "Keep dreaming, Spielberg." Sergeant Jayson Cho, though, seemed to side with Alavi.

"Naw, man, seriously. That was extreme!" At first the Rangers on the Humvees' miniguns were simply scanning for civvies, cleared to fire only if fired upon first; three probable militiamen were on a balcony en route but unarmed. Then the Humvees took sniper fire from multiple directions, and the miniguns were now firing away. Cruncher was eventually destroyed by an RPG round from the left flank - the original frontside RPG round didn't get past five feet from the shooter as Anise shot it in the air.

"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-3. I have eyes on the school." Foley said on the radio once the top floor of a building was cleared of hostiles by Anise with some Solid Transparency help.

"2-1, we are combat ineffective here! We're taking heavy fire from the school! Can you assist, over?"

"Keep it together 2-3, we're on the way! 2-1 out!" Then Hunter 2-1 proceeded to kill off over thirty hostiles in the school, which enabled Hunter 2-3 to leave on Hunter 3's Humvee and sent 2-1 to the rally point, eliminating another half dozen or so hostiles.

"Get the wounded to the shock trauma unit. Use my helicopter." General Shepherd, at the rally point, was heard saying to an unknown person once Hunter 2-1 got there. He then turned to Foley's group.

"Gentlemen, good work on taking the town. Private Allen, you'll be taking orders from me from now on. I'll brief you on the chopper. Let's go." With that three different paths were taken: Hunter 2-1 went back to the States, Allen and Shepherd went to a submarine that turned out to be the mobile Task Force 141 base, while Anise returned to Zelixena in the GX system before redeploying to the YTR system for her next mission.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 is in the books. Next chapter the first run Anise takes concerning the Contingency level of Modern Warfare 2's campaign mode is detailed, and isn't as hectic in the end compared to the redux that follows four chapters after that. For now, though, this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


End file.
